yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1621-1630
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1621. || کاندر ایمان خلق عاشق تر شدند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Yemek yemek ve nükte söylemek, kâmile helâldir; madem ki sen kâmil değilsin yeme ve sükût et! || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1622. || در فنای جسم صادق تر شدند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Çünkü sen kulaksın, o dildir; o senin cinsinden değil, Tanrı, kulaklara “Ansitû” buyurdu. || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1623. || مکر شیطان هم درو پیچید شکر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Çocuk önce, süt emme kabiliyetinde doğar, bir müddet susar ve tamamı ile kulak kesilir. || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1624. || دیو هم خود را سیه رو دید شکر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ, || Lâkırdı söylemeyi öğreninceye kadar bir zaman dudağını yumması, söz söylememesi gerekir. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1625. || آنچ می مالید در روی کسان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kulak vermezse “ti ,ti “ diye mânasız sözler söyler; kendisini âlemin dilsizi yapar. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1626. || جمع شد در چهره آن ناکس آن || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Anadan sağır doğan ise hiç dinlemediği için dilsiz olur; nasıl dile gelsin? || || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1627. || آنک می درید جامه خلق چست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Çünkü söz söylemek için önce dinlemek gerektir. Söze, kulak verme yolundan gir. || || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1628. || شد دریده آن او ایشان درست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Evlere kapılardan girin; rızıkları, sebeplerine teşebbüs ederek arayın! || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1629. || آن دهان کژ کرد و از تسخر بخواند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Dinleme ihtiyacı olmaksızın anlaşılan söz, ancak tamahsız ve ihtiyaçsız olan Tanrı’nın sözüdür. || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1630. || مر محمد را دهانش کژ بماند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Tanrı, yarattığını eşsiz, örneksiz yaratır; üstada tâbi değildir. Herkes ona dayanır; onun dayanacağı bir varlık yoktur. || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |